School visit
by yaoifangrl4ever
Summary: A sequel to To make the rain stop. Kinda fluffy at the end. Please read and review! Pairings: HichiIchiAnd if you are a fellow writer, you should know that reviews are really appreciated!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Bleach characers, nor do I make money out of writing this fic!

Okay guys! I decided to make a sort of sequel to my story "To make the rain stop". I'm not sure how it worked out, but please read it anyway! And don't forget to review! Reviews are very very very much appraciated!

Thanks!

* * *

What awakened Ichigo, was the sound of the birds outside. They were just too damn noisy so early in the morning!

He yawned and opened his eyes. He noticed that the hollow wasn't there. Somehow, it made him feel... empty.

«What the hell am I thinking? Why would I feel down because of that bastard?!» Ichigo thought, trying to convince himself that he did NOT miss the pale version of himself, and then headed to the bathroom.

The first thing Ichigo noticed when he came back to his room after taking a shower and eaten breakfast, was that Hichigo was sitting on his bed reading some manga. When he heard the sound of the door opening, he looked up from and smiled.

«Did you sleep well tonight, King?» the hollow asked, with his mischivous grin.

Ichigo was too surprised to talk, he just stared at the hollow in front of him. The thought that run through his head was 'Why the hell is he still here? Isn't he supposed to be inside my mind?'

«Well, the reason I'm here, is that I'm bored and I don't see any reason why you can't stay and keep my company!» Hichigo said, sounding like that was the most natural thing in the world.

«What the hell? No reason? What about school? I need to go to school and you won't stop me either, you freak!» Ichigo said, now finally regaining the ability to speak.

Hichigo pouted cutely and his eyes were big and shiny; «Aww, why not? Why can't you ditch school just today?» and then he said, with a much more dangerous voice;

«Or do you really prioritize school before your boyfriend?» he said the last word with a little smirk.

«When did I become your boyfriend, teme?! I don't remember me saying anything about us starting a 'relationship!' You're another me! We're like two in one! We can't possibly begin to date or whatever you want us to do!» Ichigo was furious! How could the hollow be so stupid! There was no way they could start dating! That would look too weird! Definitely too weird!

Ichigo was still fuming over the matter when he arrived, just in time for his class.

Rukia watched with a suspicious look in her eyes. Ichigo seemed to be really angry or upset about something. Could it be that something happened last night, when she had stayed over at Urahara's place together with Renji? She decided to ask him in the lunch break.

Rukia wasn't the only one that noticed Ichigo behaving odd. Orihime, who was constantly watching Ichigo, had no problems discovering that her beloved Kurosaki-kun were weird today. She looked over at Rukia and caught her eyes. They nodded in silent agreement.

They should've just known that the answer they wanted, was just around the corner. Literally.

When the bell rang, Keigo came over to Ichigo, poking at his head.

«Hello! Someone there?»

Ichigo replayed with an annoyed skowl. But Keigo, who were used to this treatment, didn't care and told Ichigo what he wanted to tell him.

«Ichigo, did you know? There is a guy at the school gate that looks just like you! The only things is that I think he's an albino or something, because his skin and hair is all white! I heard from someone that he's aking for you too!»

Ichigos eyes flew wide open. This couldn't be happening! No way! And weren't that guy supposed to be invisible to all normal people? So was it that the others could see him?

Without a word of explanation, Ichigo jumped up and spinted out the door, pushing some people away on his way.

All the time while running towards the exit Ichigo prayed that Hichigo wouldn't be there, that it was only Keigo's weird kind of joke. But Ichigo's hopes were soon broken when he ran outside and the first thing that met his eye were the hollow leaning against the gate.

Ichigo could feel his anger almost overflowing as he started running in the direction of the pale boy.

Just before Ichigo reached the gate, Hichigo turned his head and saw the now pretty exhausted and angry Ichigo in front of him. He also saw that Rukia, Orihime, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad and Tatsuki was following Ichigo, clearly trying to hide behind some bushes. He smirked. This was going to get fun!

«What. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing?!» Ichigo were mad. No, that wasn't right, he was more than mad! There wasn't a word to describe his anger towards the hollow.

«Oh? Why so angry?» Hichigo said with a little smile, «Don't you like me coming to your school?»

«Of course I don't like it! What were you thinking?! You're going to reveal your existence to everyone!»

While this went on, Keigo turned to Rukia and asked;

«Rukia-san, that guy is exactly like Ichigo! Do you know who he is? Since you and Ichigo seems to be getting along really well, maybe you know?» Rukia bit her lip.

«I'm not 100 sure who he is, but I thing I know!»

Orihime looked over at Rukia with a frightened look on her face.

«Kuchiki-san, is it Him?»

Rukia didn't face Orihime, but just nodded slightly «It must be Him, just look at him! He's exactly like Ichigo!

Chad nodded.

Suddenly, Mizuiro said something neither of them understood, and pointed in the direction of the two fighting teens.

Everyone turned and almst fainted at the shock.

Ichigo was kissing that guy! Both Rukia and Orihime watched with terror in their eyes. The hollow must had done something that made Ichigo lose his senses! Because Ichigo wouldn't normally kiss that guy, would he?

Orihime couldn't bear it anylonger, she jumped put from the cover behind the bush and ran as fast as she could towards Ichigo, who had just pulled away from the hollow.

«Kurosaki-kun! What are you doing?» She shouted with fear in her eyes. She couldn't believe it! Not him! She loved him this much! She couldn't stand seeing him kiss that person, no, that creature!

Ichigo turned around with a startled look on his face.

«Inoue? Wh-What are you doing here?»

«That was the question I wanted to ask you, Ichigo!» Rukia said, now she too was coming towards were Ichigo and Hichigo stood. The other boys silently followed. They didn't really want to get themselves into the fight.

To everyone's surprise, even Ichigo's, Hichigo took a step forward.

«I'm really sorry if I hurt some of your feelings, but Ichigo is mine! We are dating and I don't see a reason why you should stop him!»

Rukia and Orihime blinked shocked, while Ichigo, who were red as a tomato, said «Oi, it's not like that! I'm not.. I'm not..» Ichigo found himself not being able speak. He understood now! He didn't dislike his other half! It was more the opposite! That guy had put him in a better mood yesterday, and even if he always complained about Ichigo being weak and all, he knew that Hichigo was always there for him!

Hichigo noticed this and smiled at him.

«I see you finally understand, Ichigo!»

Now, Keigo suddenly spoke.

«I don't quite get this, but if Ichigo likes this guy (he pointed at the hollow) then I don't see why we should stop him! After all, you can't decide who you fall in love with.»

Ichigo was amazed over finding out this fact about his friend. He didn't know that Keigo were capable of being serious!

«Well, with this matter solved, I'll be taking this guy home!» Hichigo suddenly said, grabbing Ichigo's arm and dragging him down the street. When Ichigo finally noticed what was going on, they were already far away from the school gate.

«Oi! I need to get back! I still have lessons you know!»

Hichigo looked back at him and smirked.

«Well, it looked to me like you wanted to spend some time together with me, alone!»

«Wh-what do you mean by that?» Ichigo said with a hint of fear in his voice.

«I mean that I'm gonna give you a reminder of yesterday night! I think you need a break from school anyway!»

«I'm not gonna ditch school to have sex with you! Let me go you stupid hollow!»

Hichigo just laughed. He knew that Ichigo didn't wanted to go back, or he would have managed to run away a long time ago.

«I love you, you know» Hichigo said without looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo stared dumbly at him, before he smiled.

«I love you too. Stupid Hollow...»

* * *

Hmm, kinda hard to make that ending...

Hope you liked it! AND REVIEW ONEGAAAAAI!


End file.
